Miscalculated Decisions
by evenstarfictionfan
Summary: Sesshomaru mated with Kagome after the battle with Naraku, for the sole purpose of having an heir with both spiritual and demonic powers. After half a centaury he took demoness as his mate. Sess/Kag. First Inuyasha fic, please read and review. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first Inuyasha fic, long overdue I think. Please be nice. Read and review. Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames. SessXKag. Though I like InuXKag, for some weird reason I prefer SessXKag. This chapter was edited by ClanCrusher, thanks for going fixing it .

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha, all that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagome stared out her bedroom window in the Western Palace. Today marked the day that she had been mated to Sesshomaru for half a centaury. A very long half centaury at that. Sango and Miroku had rebuilt the slayer village, and had died of old age, the demon Slayer had followed the monk a few months after his death. Rin had died of a sickness a few years back, and her dear Shippo was training his fox magic with some far off distant relatives.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

After she, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group, including Sesshomaru, had defeated Naraku, Inuyasha had collapsed and joined Kikyo in death, courtesy of the mortal wounds Naraku had given the puppy eared hanyou. His half-brother had left after giving his corpse a disdainful look.

The Shikon no Tama had been re-absorbed into her body, not only increasing her spiritual power but making her immortal, according to Koga, whom they had run into soon after the battle.

The wolf demon had mated with Ayame after accepting that Kagome's feelings for him were those of a friend and brother. The well connecting her era to the feudal era had sealed, leaving Kagome stranded from her family. Her only consolation being that she would live to see them again.

Sesshomaru had taken her as his mate not long after, needing a strong heir, and having a son with both miko and youkai energy was something the dog lord couldn't resist. Kagome, having still been mourning after the death of her first love, willingly grasped the lifeline that Sesshomaru seemed to have been offering.

However after she had given birth to his son who, surprising them all, had been full demon, Sesshomaru had made it clear that after his son had matured enough, he would be taking a mate of his choice.

End flashback

-o-o-o-o-o-

Fifty years later, their son Jushiro was deemed old enough to understand that his father's choice of mate was purely for political reasons. Jushiro, though he loved his mother, would stay with his father while Kagome would be banished from the palace.

Kagome sighed. This would be her last day spent at the Western Palace. Sesshomaru had found a 'suitable' Inu demoness to be his mate, and while Kagome doubted the demoness' faithfulness, Her warnings to Sesshomaru were met with an icy silence.

Taking a final look around the room, Kagome gathered her belongings and left, leaving the western lands without looking back.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, dismissing the odd feeling that was tugging at his heart. _'Rin has made me soft'_ he thought, turning away from the window.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_10 years later_**

If someone had listened to the palace gossip, it would have come as a surprise to no one when Sesshomaru caught his 'mate' being _unfaithful._

Sesshomaru had been in his gardens, when he had caught his _mate_ and one of the visiting Lords' guards rutting. The guard had foolishly thought that his lord would save him from death, and had paid for his stupidly with his life, along with that of Sesshomaru's mate. The lord had wisely said nothing, after discovering the death of his guard.

Sitting in his study, Sesshomaru glowered, he hadn't thought that his mate would have _dared_ to wander from him. Per the usual, karma had decided to bite him on the ass, and Kagome's warning continued to echo in his head.

Leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru wondered what had happened to his first mate. He knew Jushiro had kept in contact with her, as they had frequently sent letters to each other.

Jushiro had even visited Kagome a few times every year, escorted by guards of course. Even though Sesshomaru was cold, he knew that preventing them from seeing each other would cause his son to resent him, which would cause future problems for the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru always wondered how his son found Kagome, as Jushiro and his entourage always left the castle in a different direction.

The Taiyoukai left the study in search of Jushiro. He would ask his son about the location of Kagome. Perhaps banishing her had been a mistake, a term that Sesshomaru was becoming uncomfortably accustomed to recently.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He didn't make mistakes, he was the Killing Perfection after all. He had simply made a couple … miscalculated decisions.

He found his son training in the dojo. Hiding his aura, he watched with hidden pride as Jushiro executed the sword movements perfectly, exceeding what was expected of a demon child.

The boy was almost, a mirror image to himself, with hisamber eyes, and facial markings. The only visual difference was instead of Sesshomaru's silvery/white hair, Jushiro's long hair, tied into a low ponytail, was pure silver.

Even though he followed his father in looks, he had inherited Kagome's warm personality. That, though, was hidden whenever he fought, replaced by the mask of cold indifference he had learned from his father.

Sesshomaru made presence known and ended the sparing session between the guard and his son with gesture of his left arm.

Dismissing the guard, Sesshomaru drew his son aside to talk in private. The guard bowed, closing the dojo door as he left.

"Father" Jushiro exclaimed as he smiled up at his father. Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly as he heard the warm greeting.

"Jushiro, do you know where to find your mother?"

Jushiro looked sad, he shook his head "No. Momma is always moving from village to village".

Sesshomaru frowned inwardly. Jushiro brightened as he took off a necklace that had been hidden under his haori "But Momma said that said long as I wore this, I would always find her no matter where she was." He said as he handed it to his father.

The dog demon inspected the necklace. It was simply a gold chain, with a crescent moon pendant, however Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's power, infused in it.

Sesshomaru put the necklace on, "I have something to discuss with your mother. I will return the necklace to you when I return." Jushiro nodded.

Jushiro hesitated "Father… would you mind if I got a second father?" he asked.

The alarm he felt never showed on his face. Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow in question. Jushiro, who had never liked his fathers second mate for some reason, continued, "The last time I saw momma she had the courting mark. Does that mean that I will be getting another father?"

As Jushiro was next in line for the Western lands, he had had to learn a lot about youkai society, including the different markings.

"Hn," he replied as he left the dojo. Jushiro sighed inwardly, he knew better than to press his father for answers.

Sesshomaru felt his beast strain against the bounds that controlled it. His beast was angry and alarmed when it had heard that another demon was sniffing around _his_ woman. He had never wanted to release Kagome from the mating bond and now it had competition.

For some reason, even he didn't like the idea of another sniffing around Kagome.

This sudden thought brought him face to face with the facts he had been denying for decades. He cared about Kagome. Seeing the sky darken, Sesshomaru decided to look for her in the following morning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deciding that the sooner he had Kagome back by his side the better, Sesshomaru went to find Kagome, praying to any Kami who would listen that he wasn't too late. He felt the necklace pull him in the direction of the northern lands.

Whisking through the night sky, Sesshomaru cursed himself, wishing that he had not looked at his feelings for Kagome as weakness. If…or rather when he found her, he would make her see that she did mean…something to him.

She had to take him back. He didn't think his beast could take it if she didn't.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Same day/night with Kagome_

The stars were starting to show in the evening sky. Kagome looked as the dragon demon kissed her hand and bid her farewell for the evening. Renjiro had been courting her for about six months, and was still waiting for an answer.

Kagome played with her midnight coloured hair _'I could definitely fall in love with him'_ she thought as she watched the dragon in his humanoid form disappear into the night.

She blushed as she remembered how romantic he had been during the courting _'Yes in time I could truly love him. In the morning I will tell him I will accept his offer.' _She thought decidedly.

Inside the house she was now calling home, Kagome was preparing her dinner when she felt a demonic presence approaching. The miko frowned. The demon, she assumed, was hiding its aura as she couldn't sense anything beyond his, or her, presence. Kagome didn't have time to ponder the situation though, as her door flew open.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, her shock showing clearly on her face and in her voice.

Sesshomaru took in her expression, "We need to talk." he said in a chilled tone.

* * *

A/N That's it. All done. Err. Is Sess OOC? (Out Of Character) Sorry if he is, I tried to keep him in character, but I'm not good with cold and emotionless. Anyway this was meant to be a oneshot, but if you want me to turn it into a multi chapter, then review, and I'll be happy to continue. Besides I got writers block for my FFVII fics, so hopefully this clears it.

As for Sesshomaru's arm being restored I was reading the manga and I noticed that Sess had his left arm when he fought Naraku. If you don't believe me read the manga, towards the defeat of Naraku. I also point out that the living conditions different in the Feudal area, so I think that living above sixty for a human would have been quite an achievement, for those who are going to pick at Sango's and Miroku's death. As I said, please read and review, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Obviously not a one-shot any more, so here is the next Instalment. Thank you to; emma221, Lightning Angel 64, MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyCh..., fenhuang, rath, Jackie, FLUFFY-MISSTRESS, ready...aim...fire, elemental573, Kaghomaru, mangadreams, elizabeth Hogan, crimsonmoon19, okami no kidzukare, Lady Barbossa329, Lovelywitch, Dee69, JC1988, nekozuki, candycorn87, Sara E. B., Sugar0o, and Sakura Lisel for making this my most loved story so far. I was going to wait until I updated one of my other fics but, my muse gave me scraps of inspiration, (shrugs) well beggars can't be choosers.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: (Cacks up laughing) As if I own anything to do with Inuyasha. I'm not smart or talented enough (I know the only remotely recognisable pictures I can draw are stick figures). All things relating to Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Se- Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped, "What are you doing here?" she continued her face becoming a blank mask.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to repeat himself miko." the taiyoukai said arrogantly.

'_Ouuu! So you're back to calling me by specie are you?'_the infuriated miko thought. "Well _youkai_, what do you need to speak to this _Kagome _about" the futuristic miko mocked angrily.

Sesshomaru swallowed a growl. "Do not mock me _miko_. You will not like the results." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Threatening the mother of you pup, _Lord_ _Sesshomaru_? You _Lords_ sure know how to treat women, very classy _Lord _Sesshomaru" said a silky voice belonging to a humanoid dragon youkai.

This time Sesshomaru barely restrained the snarl that threatened to rip from his throat. Sesshomaru could smell the dragon on **his **Kagome. "You dare to court the mother of my pup?" Sesshomaru demanded to know arrogantly.

Renjiro walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why would you like to know _Lord_Sesshomaru? Kagome is no longer _your _mate, so she has the right to be courted by any she chooses." Renjiro said softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he took in the dragon youkai's long black hair which reached his waist was tied in a low ponytail. The dragon was about an inch or two shorter than Sesshomaru himself.

"Tell me your name dragon, so I can have it written on your tomb" Sesshomaru said, his voice glacial. Sesshomaru was burning inside. Sesshomaru was furious that the common whelp, had dared to mock him and his title.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm called Renjiro" Renjiro said, his piercing green-blue (aqua right?) eyes narrowed in disgust at Sesshomaru.

"Disappear dragon. Else your name will be carved into a grave stone to mark the road. There are things I need to discuss with the mother of my pup." Sesshomaru said, his own eyes slanting to half mast.

Kagome was annoyed. _'Have I become invisible or something?'_she thought. "Renjiro, please go. It must be important if Sesshomaru decided to find me." Kagome said aloud. Renjiro growled, before giving her lips a chaste kiss, and walking away towards his home.

After inviting Sesshomaru inside, and pouring two cups of tea, Kagome said softly "What is you wish to talk to me about?"

"You are not to allow the dragon to court you" Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelped. "You came all the way in to the Northern Lands to tell me that I cannot be courted by Renjiro?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Hn" was the all so original reply.

"Why?" Kagome answered.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to answer your insignificant question" Sesshomaru said coolly.

By this time Kagome's temper had sky rocketed. "YOU'RE TELLING ME I CANNOT BE COURTED BY RENJIRO? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOU MAY LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS, BUT YOU STILL DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT SEE………" she yelled.

Sesshomaru resisted the temptation to rub his sensitive ears. "Woman cease this pointless racket" Sesshomaru commanded interrupting her rant.

Taking deep breaths, Kagome felt her temper slowly deflate. "What do you want from me Sesshomaru? You have already taken what you wanted after you used me. What do you want from me now? Why can't you leave me to live the rest of life in peace? You banished me remember? You took me from my son. I like Renjiro a lot, why can't you let me be happy with him?" she asked tiredly, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Sesshomaru felt a strange pain around his hear when he heard what she said, yet he couldn't deny it. He had used her. The pain around his heart intensified as he heard Kagome speak with such tenderness about the dragon youkai.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Using his left hand he lifted her chin so she met his gaze, wincing inwardly as she flinched at his touch. "Kagome" he repeated, before continuing "Listen well as this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself. The reason I banished you was because… I had… feelings for you. Feelings are a weakness. I had to protect myself and Jushiro, so having a weakness was not suitable." he said in soft and surprisingly gentle voice.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes in surprise. Her thoughts were in turmoil. Sesshomaru had feelings for her? Kagome would never have guessed it. He had never shown it, as his attitude towards her had not changed at all during the time they had spent together. Sesshomaru had never lied to her; no he was far too honorable for that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Sesshomaru stood before her as she sat under the Sacred Tree, his silver hair being gently tossed around in the slight breeze. "… pup…. This Sesshomaru will protect and provide for you". Kagome who had still been in grief for Inuyasha, who had never had the chance to choose her or Kikyo, latched onto the straws Sesshomaru had offered. All she had heard was that he would provide her with the family he desired, and had promised to take care of her.

In her grief Kagome hadn't realised that Sesshomaru had not mentioned why he had wanted her, a _human_ to have his pup. Nor had he mentioned what would happen after the pup grew old enough to understand the situation if his mother was to leave.

No blinded by her grief, Kagome had accepted. The biggest mistake she made with Sesshomaru as to fall in love with him.

_End flashback_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru looked down solemnly into her ever changing coloured eyes which were now blue. Sesshomaru watched as the emotions danced across her face. "Kagome" he said softly breaking her out of her reverie.

Sesshomaru took a breath "This Sesshomaru would like to be your mate… once again" he said steadily.

Kagome looked startled at him startled. Was she wiling to risk her heart with him again?

"No" Kagome whispered.

"You reject my suit?" Sesshomaru snarled, hiding his hurt behind anger.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I decline being tied to you again. You left my heart in tatters last time, though you claimed to have feelings for me, was as me being a person, or was it as me being a possession? You broke my heart once before, I don't want to risk it being broken by you once again." Kagome said sadly, but decisively at the same time.

"That is why you reject this Sesshomaru? You are unsure of what this Sesshomaru feels? This Sesshomaru will prove…….." Sesshomaru began, still bristling at her rejection, a term he was unfamiliar with.

"That is the one of the main reasons" Kagome cut in. "The other reason is that I no longer know what my feelings are for you" she said quietly. "After I was banished I vowed to myself that I would not marry or mate unless I loved that person or youkai. See, I loved you once… but I don't know if I still do. I do know that over tine I could love Renjiro though." Kagome finished, with that she pushed a stunned Sesshomaru out her door.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said politely as she shut the door on the still stunned dog demon.

Shaking himself from the state he was in Sesshomaru thought _'She loved me?' _Sesshomaru didn't know why, but the mention of the fact that he might have lost her love to the dragon demon angered him beyond reasonable explanation.

Heading back towards his territory Sesshomaru was deep in though _'I will not lose her. No, I will win back her love. I will make the dragon seem like a distant memory. I will start tomorrow. I will not let her give her love to the dragon'_ he thought. Smirking _'So, she loved me before, how could she not. I AM perfection after all' _Sesshomaru thought arrogantly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_With Kagome in her hut_

Kagome looked out her window into the night sky. _'That was easy…. Way to easy' _she thought. Kagome had a niggling feeling that she would be seeing the proud dog youkai soon.

* * *

A/N Please Review. Yeah, I know a person who had eyes which seems to change colour. Lucky bum. Anyway I noticed that Kagome's eye's do seem to change colour, they look grey sometimes, but brown a lot of the time. I did remember to use Spell Check this time, but as I'm Australian, I use the Australian spelling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yay, chapter three is up. I think that I find this story easier to write than my other ones. Maybe because I have more Sess/Kag stories to read than Reno/Elena. Stories are a muse to me. Anyway, I have a beta, if you're on , she goes by fenhuang, if you're on Dokuga, it's Julia. Thank you so much! It makes up for the fact that my muse is a stupid night owl.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_-Sesshomaru's inner beast-_

Disclaimer: Sigh… How many of these do we have to write before people realise, I DON'T own anything that belongs to Inuyasha. All things related to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After reaching the Western Palace, Sesshomaru began planning on winning back his former mate. Sesshomaru retired to his room after checking on his pup. He had never given his second mate Kagome's old room, which was only used by the lady of the Western Lands. Though the demoness had tried to move into the converted room, Sesshomaru hadn't allowed her to; it hadn't felt right to let her use it. For some reason he had never rutted with his second mate in his room, probably because her scent had irked him after a few hours.

Most unlike Kagome's floral scent. A scent that had always relaxed him, especially after a trying day. Thoughts once again back on the dark haired beauty, Sesshomaru smirked as he thought of something to help him gain Kagome's favour: Jushiro, their pup.

Using Jushiro would definitely reduce the odds against him. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome loved children and had missed her pup because she only saw Jushiro when he looked for her. Of course, using their son would be an unfair advantage, but what was that saying he had heard Kagome use? Oh yes… "All's fair in love and war". As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, this was both. To put it simply: He was at war with the dragon for Kagome's love.

Satisfied about the beginning faze of his plan, Sesshomaru drifted of into a light sleep. He would talk to Jushiro in the morning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rising early the next morning, Sesshomaru waited for his pup to come down to breakfast. "Jushiro, would you like for your mother to visit?", he asked calmly, after returning the necklace. The miniature version of Sesshomaru lit up in happiness and nodded enthusiastically. He really missed his mother, no matter how much he loved his father, nothing replaced his mothers love and touch.

Just as abruptly as it occurred, Jushiro's features dimmed. "She's not allowed in the Western Lands, you banished her, father," Jushiro said sullenly.

Sesshomaru winced inwardly, this was a sore point between him and his pup. Sesshomaru had a feeling that he never been entirely forgiven for this offence. "It was a… miscalculation, which I will be fixing" Sesshomaru said calmly.

Jushiro's face lit up again, "Mother can come home now?" he yipped excitedly.

"If she wants", Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"Can we go now? Please, father," Jushiro said.

"After you finish eating breakfast, we will go together to inform her of my decision. I know where your mother is currently staying," Sesshomaru said regally. He doubted that Kagome would move overnight.

Jushiro was excited: His mother could come home after a decade! He tried to sit still and finish eating, but it was proving arduous. After all, he was about five in human years. The small pup couldn't help but bounce on seat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome had packed her belongings. She knew from her courting with Sesshomaru that Renjiro would expect her to move into his house, or rather mansion. As she waited for him, she sensed Sesshomaru's aura as well as that of another demon which was overwhelmed by Sesshomaru's. Kagome sighed, she wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru had returned. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Just as Kagome was about to demand to know why Sesshomaru was here, her breath was knocked out of her. Literally. The cause of her shortness of breath was a small bundle of energy, which had attached itselve to her hip. "Ju-Jushiro?" she gasped.

"Momma! Momma! I missed you! Father said that you can come back with us to the Western Palace! Come on Momma! Let's go," the excited pup yipped.

Looking in the direction of Sesshomaru, she saw the taiyoukai nod. Recovering from her shock, Kagome glared at the youkai who was responsible. Kagome seethed. Using Jushiro was an unfair weapon. Swallowing a growl, Kagome's glare intensified. The Western Lord was smirking at her! Scowling Kagome opened her moth to start her rant.

"What's going on, Kagome?", came the voice of Renjiro. Sesshomaru had stopped smirking by this time and was looking at the dragon through narrowed eyes. Ignoring the taiyoukai, who was silently glaring icy daggers at him.

Renjiro walked over to Kagome and put his arms around his waist. "Did you give my offer any thought?" he asked seriously.

Sesshomaru's eyes became slits, _'What offer did the peasant present to MY miko?'_ he wondered.

Kagome was just about ready to go over to a tree and start banging her head on it. She silently asked herself what she had done to upset the particular Kami which seemed to really dislike her. She was about to tell Renjiro she had decided to accept his offer to become his mate when her son reminded them of his presence.

"Uncle Jiro! Uncle Jiro! Guess what? Father said Momma could come back to the Western Palace. Isn't that great?!" Jushiro said excitedly. Sesshomaru was deadpanned, but had enough sense of mind left to prevent his jaw from dropping, though it was close. Since when did _his_ pup call an overgrown lizard "Uncle"? Silently fuming, Sesshomaru decided that he did not dislike the lizard. He despised him.

Renjiro chuckled "That is indeed good news," he said. He frowned and looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked nervous "I was going to give you my answer, but I got…… sidetracked." Renjiro took in her packed bags and nodded smirking.

Sesshomaru was by this point was beyond livid. _His_ miko and her _suitor_ seemed to be speaking in a code which only they knew. _'What is this offer they keep on dancing around?'_ he snarled in his thoughts. He was about to demand answers when Kagome's said something which shocked him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, though I am honored and appreciate your offer, it has come at a very inappropriate time," she said politely. Taking in her packed bags, the way that the dragon held her, the courting mark and especially the mention of the mysterious "offer", Sesshomaru came to the right conclusion that Kagome had decided to mate the dragon.

For the first time in his long existence; Sesshomaru felt… uncertain. He hadn't thought Kagome was serious about the dragon. Sesshomaru had thought she had only used his offer to teach him a lesson. He was filled with a mysterious feeling. Unable to decipher the feeling, Sesshomaru quickly dismissed the nagging voice which told him it was fear. _'I, Sesshomaru, feel fear? Ridiculous!',_ he thought.

Before he could confront the couple about his suspicions, Jushiro butted in. "Don't you want to come home, Momma?", he asked confused and a little hurt.

Kagome quickly went into damage control: "No! Of course I want to come home, sweetheart. It's just a bad time." Seeing the confuse look on her pup, Kagome continued "You see, Jushiro, Uncle Renjiro and I were about to take an important step in the courting ceremony," knowing that Jushiro would understand, as he had studied the ceremonies from an early age.

Jushiro nodded in disappointment. Though he hadn't learnt much about mating rituals, he knew how important the courting ritual was. Suddenly his face lit up "I've got an idea! Uncle Jiro can come with us to the castle, too. Right, father?", he said pleadingly.

Sesshomaru's feelings were in turmoil. Kagome had just about confirmed his suspicions. The lizard had obviously showed he could care and protect her, after all, he was only a _minor_ lord. That meant that the only thing left was for them to mate. Though he loathed to provide for the lizard with the Palace of Moon's hospitality, it didn't look like he had much choice. It seemed that this was the last chance he had left.

Sesshomaru was still uncertain of what to do when his inner beast added his input _-Must have mate-_ it insisted. Though he and Kagome had not been mates for over around a decade, his less logical side adamantly insisted that Kagome was their mate, nothing Sesshomaru had said had deterred it from the sentiment.

"Please father?" Jushiro pleaded. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. Thinking about it more, Sesshomaru realised that this could work in his advantage. He was Lord of the Palace of Moon. While it was true that he would have to put up with the presence of Kagome's mate-to-be (not while he drew breath, he thought), which would be a nuisance, Sesshomaru knew that he would have the advantage.

Renjiro looked startled "What about my lands? I can't just leave them," he said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave _his_ soon-to-be-mate with another alpha, particularly her former mate.

Kagome frowned, thinking. "I know. Let Arisa take care of them. You trust her, and she knows how to look after your estates. I know that she wouldn't mind," she said brightly.

Renjiro frowned thoughtfully. It was true, his younger sister could take care of his affairs for a while. In fact she enjoyed doing so. Renjiro didn't need to worry about Arisa trying to steal his lands from him. They both cared a lot for each other and were very close, besides, Arisa really wanted Kagome as a sister in law. "Good suggestion, Kagome. I will return in an hour, after I sort out all the affairs that need to be taken care of," he said decidedly.

Kagome smiled at him brightly. "I will wait here," she said. Renjiro kissed her possessively on the lips before he departed.

Sesshomaru swallowed the growl as his inner beast rattled against its restraints. The taiyoukai wasn't stupid, he knew that Renjiro was claiming Kagome as his. _'Enjoy it while it lasts dragon. This is not over. Not until Kagome bears a mating mark. Be assured it will **not** be yours she will wear, but **MINE**,' _he thought arrogantly.

Renjiro returned before the hour was up. He had made all the arrangements necessary. Arisa had been more than happy to look after his estates in his absence. Carrying his belongings and money, Renjiro rejoined the two inu's and the miko. The black haired dragon had a feeling that Sesshomaru was up to something. He was going to keep a _very_ close eye on the inu taiyoukai. Renjiro didn't like the situation, not at all.

Sesshomaru smirked: By the time he had finished romancing Kagome and sweeping her off her feet, Renjiro would be nothing more than a distant memory. In fact, Sesshomaru was determined to make Renjiro's courting look like a scrap of rusting metal in a junkyard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A little while later, they had arrived at the Western palace, the Palace of Moon. Renjiro, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure, had carried Kagome during their flight. "My Lord, you have returned!" Jaken squawked, tripping over his own feet in a clumsy attempt to bow. "What is that wench doing here? Is the dragon a commoner or a new servant?", Jaken asked. Jushiro looked furious that the retainer had insulted his mother.

Kagome felt her anger rise. She had forgotten how much the green toad had annoyed her. "Shut up you smelly toad!," she snapped.

"Quiet wench! I am a youkai! Therefore I am superior to you. I AM not a toad I am an IMP!" Jaken squawked angrily. Kagome counted slowly to fifty, the _toad_ was really asking to be purified.

"Silence, Jaken! You are addressing the mother of my heir. Are you implying that my pup is of lower blood than you are?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Of course not, My Lord! Master Jushiro is of the noblest blood. Forgive this lowly servant for…" the "imp" spluttered.

"Enough. Jaken, show our guests their rooms. Ask Hitomi which rooms to place our guests in. Tell her that we will need two rooms" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Ri-Right away, My Lord!" Jaken stuttered. Sesshomaru sighed mentally, and wondered why he put up with the annoying toad. Hitomi was a rabbit youkai and a very good house keeper. Sesshomaru had informed her that he intended to return Kagome. He knew that she wouldn't have any trouble setting up an extra room with such short notice, after all, visiting dignitaries occasionally picked-up uninvited… "guests".

Renjiro shot a death glare at Sesshomaru. It hadn't escaped his notice that Sesshomaru hadn't corrected Jaken about calling him a "slave" or a "commoner". The minor Lord was certain that Sesshomaru was trying to win back Kagome. Well, if Sesshomaru thought that he was going to give up his claim, he was sorely mistaken.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome wearily followed Hitomi as she was led to the room she was staying in. She didn't like the situation. She didn't like it at all. Sesshomaru always had a reason for what he did. She had a feeling that is reason for urbanising her was going to complicate her life. "Here you are, Lady Kagome," the rabbit youkai said cheerfully. Kagome smiled and thanked Hitomi, who bowed before scampering off.

'_Shit! I think I'm screwed,' _Kagome thought panicking. Kagome didn't usually swear, but, in this case, it pretty much summed up the situation: She was in the staying bedroom reserved for the Lady of the western Lands.

* * *

A/N Yawn!! I really need a new muse who isn't a night owl. My spelling and grammar is going down quicker than a "sat" Inuyasha. Please read and review.


End file.
